teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Corey Bryant
|actor=Michael Johnston |first=Condition Terminal |last=Lie Ability}} Corey Bryant is a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts in the fourth episode of the fifth season. He is portrayed by supporting cast member Michael Johnston. History Chimera Corey is found and is experimented on by the Dread Doctors. Someone in the hospital is screaming. Melissa and Liam's dad rush to check on him. Melissa checks the kid's arm and the skin is melting off. His whole forearm is an exposed wound. Scott and Kira arrive at the hospital, having been called by Melissa. She leads them to the room with the kid who is still screaming from the wound on his arm. The kid is strapped to the bed with a bandage over the wound. Scott grabs the boy's hand and black veins swarm up his arms. Scott nearly passes out from the pain. Kira and Melissa have to pull him away. It works, though. The boy stops screaming. Scott asks to see the wound, and Melissa shows him. The lab says that the wound was made by scorpion venom. The weird part is that a sting that bad should have killed him hours ago and the scorpion that stung him would have been 10 feet tall. Corey is able to tell them that it was Lucas, his boyfriend. Corey, tells Scott and Kira how he got stung. He says that he and Lucas were taking it slow, but it wasn't him, it was Lucas that wanted to, but today he was like a different person. He was aggressive and super confident. "We were just kissing, and then I felt this sharp sting on my arm." He saw Lucas's eyes turn black, as well. Lucas apologized and then said he's see Corey at the club later. Kira asks what club, and Corey directs them to Sinema. The Beacon Hills High School Library is crowded for a Saturday. Mason pulls a book off the shelf and sees Corey on the other side. Since Mason had been making out with Corey's now-dead boyfriend, he's too embarrassed to talk to him. But Corey notices him and calls out his name. They talk. Corey asks Mason about Lucas, and Mason admits to meeting him. "Did he say anything? About me? About what happened?" Mason apologizes and says that he told the cops everything. Corey puts a book back on the shelf: Miraculous Healing: True Stories of Impossible Medical Cures. He suspects that Corey may be another chimera. Later, Corey is at Sinema. Mason finds him there and asks him if he's okay. Corey replies, "Better than ever," and breaks the glass in his hand. Mason asks him if his arm healed and pulls up Corey's sleeve where the scorpion sting used to be. Corey looks ready to cry. At Scott's house, Corey is kissing Mason when Scott barges in and digs his claws into the back of his neck. Everyone is surrounding Scott and Corey in the room and he's actually seeing visions of the Dread Doctors taking Corey in experiment on him. Scott collapses a bit and is very upset. Scott then gives a detailed explanation of where he saw the Dread Doctors take Corey. Scott, Malia and Mason take off to search the water facility while Theo and Lydia look after Corey back at the house. Lydia and Theo are trying to keep Corey put and Theo has to lie to him to try to keep him there. Theo asks him to tell them what he saw when Scott was in his brain. He recounts what Scott saw and Theo is insistent that there must be more. Corey remembers that there was a basement in the house with a broken stone wall. Mason is helping Corey figure out how strong he's getting and when Mason sees his strength, he tells him that Scott is trying to help him and that he may know something about his strength. Soon after, Corey begins to bleed Mercury out of his nose and the ambulance is called. Outside of school, Corey is being wheeled into the ambulance while most of the school, including Scott and Theo, watch. Scott asks Mason what happened. At the hospital, Corey freaks out and destroys most of the hospital. When Scott and Theo arrive, Corey camouflages himself on a wall. When they are gone, Corey rushes off to escape. In the Ambulance parking lot, Corey hears the Dread Doctors coming and camouflages himself again on an ambulance. The Dread Doctor finds Corey and stabs him in the stomach, killing him. His body is found a couple of hours later by Scott and Theo. Corey's body is taken by the police and is kept with the other chimera, Beth, inside of a van. Parrish finds them and takes them to the nemeton. Later, Theo arrives dragging Lydia along and injects Corey and three other chimeras with some substance that revives them. Theo announces to them that they are all part of his pack. Theo walks off into the woods and the others follow after him, leaving Lydia. Powers *'Super Strength:' When Corey accepted that he was a Chimera, Corey started experimenting with Mason what he could do. He first tried working out in the gym by chest pressing a lot of weight. *'Camouflage:' After being experimented on by the Dread Doctors, Corey eventually developed the ability to camouflage himself with his surroundings. This is unlike invisibility as he requires a solid surface to camouflage himself to. *'Accelerated Healing:' After being nearly burned to death, Corey was in a lot of pain and was unable to heal until Malia siphoned some of his pain away so that his body could heal and he made a full recovery without any scars or burns. Appearances Season Five *"Condition Terminal" *"Strange Frequencies" *"Ouroboros" *"Lies of Omission" *"Status Asthmaticus" *"The Last Chimera" *"Damnatio Memoriae" *"Codominance" *"Amplification *"Lie Ability" References Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Chimeras